The Multiverse
by GaloreChipmunk6
Summary: Kazuto Hamada was a regular guy. That is until he finds a strange machine that takes him into the DBZ universe! With new abilities, he'll help fight some of the strongest villains ever known. (FYI This is the first part of the series, I'm just trying to get through DBZ, so he can go into the true story universes.)
1. Chapter 1

It started as a normal day for me. I went to my high school classes and started walking home. On the way there I realized how late it was getting. I wasn't in the mood for one of mom's lectures so, I took a shortcut. I cut through an alley and started to run. I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped. I fell down a grassy hill and started tumbling down. I think I hit a few trees because I blacked out. I woke up an hour later. It was pitch black now. I looked through my pockets for my phone. I took it out. It was cracked in half.

"Typical." I muttered.

I looked through my pack for anything to help me. There was nothing as far as I could see. I looked around my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was that I was in a clearing. I looked at the hill I fell down. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. It was at least 150 feet high and so steep it was practically a 90 degree angle. How did I survive that? I wondered. I looked down and noticed a pulsing blue light. I dug through the leaves and picked up a… TV remote? It was emanating that light, but why? Out of curiosity I pushed the power button. Oh boy I wish I didn't. A searing pain burned throughout my body. I saw the remote breaking into a liquid and pouring into me through my fingernails. As the thing finished going in the pain stopped. I fell to my knees gasping. What the hell was that! I thought.

I wished I was anywhere but here right now, like a doctor. A bright light overtook me as I said that. I opened my eyes. A cloud. Did I black out again? Wait a minute! I was looking down! That means I was high enough in the air to see the clouds from above!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed as I started falling.

"Somebody help!"

As if I had wished it, a man appeared and grabbed me by collar. We were several thousand feet in the air above a huge collection of dome shaped building, all connected by hallways. I looked my savior and paled. It was an extremely muscular man with spiky hair that defied gravity, and he didn't look happy.

"Who are you?" He barked at me.

"I'm K-Kazuki Hamada." I stammered through my fear.

"Hmm. Your human, but something is off about your Ki."

Ki? Flying people! What's going on!

"Um Vegeta? Bulma says to bring the kid down." A new voice entered.

I managed to turn around despite being held by who I now knew was Vegeta. A man in an orange fighting gi was staring at us with an amused expression.

"Damn that woman." Vegeta said.

"Hi there I'm Goku!" He said in a cheery voice.

"Um hi, Kazuki pleasure to meet both of you. Can we maybe go down now?" I said not sure what the hell was going on.

They started flying down. On the ground there was a woman with blue hair and a young boy who looked only about 9 standing next to her. We landed and I was let go of.

"Hi I'm Bulma." The blue-haired woman said.

"I'm Gohan!" The boy next to her said in a cheery voice.

"Hello, um can someone tell me where we are?"

"We're in West City at Capsule Corp."

"Um more general please."

"Were on earth."

"He's human, but somethings off about his Ki."

"I see. Did you find something before you came here?"

"I don't think so. Oh wait I found some remote thing."

"I was afraid of that."

"Why?"

"What you found was an invention I was working on. It was supposed to be a dimension opener. So you have it with you?"

"Actually I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found it, I pushed the power button and it turned into a liquid."

"Intriguing."

"It started pouring into my body through my fingernails."

"What!" She shouted.

"I woke up above the clouds then."

"Strange."

The angry man from before stepped forward, "Come with me I want to test your capabilities."

"Capabilities?"

"Fighting capabilities."

I paled, "Oh no."

He took me to a field close by, "Now fight!"

He charged. He was clearly holding back. He threw a right punch. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He barely was effected. I sweat dropped. He kicked me. I flew at least 100 feet before my body flipped itself over and landed. My body just reacted on its own. I mimicked Vegeta's stance and charged, moving faster than before. He tried to kick me and I moved to the side and uppercutted him. He looked back at me.

"That actually tickled."

He kicked me into the wall close by. I blacked out.

A few minutes later I woke up.

"Vegeta! You could have killed him."

"I clutched my right arm, "Ow!"

They looked at me.

"See woman I told you he was fine,"

"Give him a senzu bean at least."

"I'm okay guys."

Goku looked at me, "You heal really fast. Wanna spar with me now."

I sighed, "Why not."

Goku got into a stance. I copied his stance perfectly. We stared at each other before I jumped forward. I threw my fist forward and he followed suite. Our fists collided. It caused a shockwave. We jumped away from each other. I shouldn't have been able to do that! Oh well I have to ask about that later though. I charged and kicked tried to kick him in the stomach. He caught it and starting swinging me around. He let go and I flipped back to my feet. I got back in my stance and Goku charged. I caught his fist, but didn't notice the second one hitting me in the stomach. I fell over defeated.

"I-I give up."

"Vegeta, did you notice his Ki?"

"Strange, it raised fairly high after me and his battle."

"It also morphed into something that almost felt saiyan."

"Woman! What else does that device do?"

Bulma looked perplexed, "It should only travel and not give powers."

"Um hey guys. STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE IM NOT HERE!"

"Didn't you hear us?" Goku said innocently.

"Anyway, is there anything I should know?"

"Oh, actually can you help us fight these androids?"

"Androids?"

"In 1 year androids are going to appear to try and kill us all, and judging by how you gained bigger zenkai boosts than any saiyan I've ever met, you could be a big help."

I rubbed my hair, "Alright."

Goku looked at me, "We're gonna have to train you though!"

"You seem to know me and Vegeta's martial arts, so Piccolo will teach you his."

"Piccolo?"

A green man with antennas on his head flew behind them, "Me."

"I and Vegeta will teach you Ki manipulation."

I nodded.

"Piccolo I think you teach him for a month." Goku said.

"A month! To learn my entire martial arts!"

"He learns really fast. He learned Kakarot's and I's just by watching us."

"Seriously!" Piccolo looked at me.

I flashed the peace sign at him and grinned.

"Fine."

"Oh and Kazuto. Practice our styles too."

I nodded and Piccolo picked me up by my collar. We flew away to the same wilderness Piccolo trained Gohan.

"I sense saiyan Ki in you so learning Ki will be a lot easier, but for now I'll teach you to sense it. Now close your eyes and focus. Search far outside yourself, as if you don't exist."

I did as he asked and I could feel hundreds if not thousands of Ki signatures.

"I got it!"

He smirked, "You do learn fast. Now the martial arts training."

Over the next few weeks he trained my physical limits and taught me the demon style martial arts. I also worked on perfecting my saiyan style and turtle hermit styles. After the month was over, Goku and Vegeta came to take him for their training. The young kid from before came over too.

"Kazuto I want to reintroduce you to my son Gohan."

I kneeled down and reached out my hand, "Hey there bud, I'm Kazuto."

He looked up and stuttered, "H-hi there."

"Kakarot's brat is a bit shy."

Gohan suddenly had a light in his eyes, "Hey mister can we fight!"

I laughed, "Like father, like son. Sure pal."

We each backed away from each other. I slipped into the demon style. He followed suite. We stared at each other before he charged at me. He threw a fist at my face. I blocked it. And delivered a punch to his gut. He keeled over. He opened his hand and shot a Ki blast to my face. I covered my eyes in pain. He kicked me in the face. I flew back and recovered just before I would have hit a mountain. I flipped and landed at a 90 degree angle. I sprinted back towards Gohan. Our spar lasted a few more minutes before Gohan was just able to beat me. I had no shame in losing. I knew Gohan had trained a lot longer than me.

"That was a good fight. I can tell you trained hard over this month." Goku complimented.

"Thanks."

"Goku look. His wounds." Piccolo said.

I looked at my wounds. They were closing fast and after just 2 minutes they were gone.

"I guess I heal fast."

"I'm going to take him to the woman to check something."

Vegeta picked me up by my collar, "Hey, why do you always pick me up like this!"

"It's amusing." Was Vegeta's only response.

I growled. He flew off towards Capsule Corp's medical wing.

"Woman! Medical wing now!"

Bulma came to the room, "What!"

I sensed another Ki signature in her, "Bulma! You're pregnant!"

"What! What is he going on about woman?"

She sighed, "I was going to surprise you Vegeta."

"A-anyway I want you to check this boys cells and body structure."

"Why?"

"There's something I want to check."

After a few tests she muttered, "Strange."

"What?" I said.

"Your cells are at least ten times as strong as a normal saiyans, and it doesn't have the metabolism of a normal saiyan."

"That would explain why he gets way higher zenkai boosts. And his cells mirrored ours."

After a long discussion about my cells me and Vegeta went to a spot near Goku's house.

"Alright boy, I'll train you first."

We slipped into the saiyan style and charged eachother.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next 10 and a half months, I learned Ki from everyone and learned all the Z-Fighters techniques. I surpassed Goku and Vegeta's base forms, but thanks to Vegeta having the ability to turn super saiyan now and Goku already having a super saiyan transformation, they were stronger than me then. We were waiting at the spot where the androids were supposed to show up. A Capsule Corp jet landed nearby and out walked Bulma and Yajirobe!

"Bulma! What are you doing here?" Goku said.

I noticed a bundle in her arms.

"Is that Trunks?" I said

"Yeah, and I'm here to see the androids. Also Yajirobe needed to bring some senzu beans."

He tossed us a bag, "There, now I'm out of here!"

He was definitely a coward. A boom sound as well as a flash of light appeared, showing Mirai as I called Future Trunks. He stepped out of his time machine and capsuled it.

"Hey guys."

"Sup Trunks." I said like him appearing was the most average thing in the world.

"They should be here in 3...2...1."

A large explosion was seen from the city. "Let's go!"

We split up. I kept track of everyone's Ki from above and scanned the city. I sensed Yamcha's Ki spike up.

"Guy's Yamcha found them."

We flew towards Yamcha's now falling Ki. I saw a man who matched someone named Dr. Gero's description from Goku's stories, holding Yamcha's up by the head, apparently syphoning energy from him, but he was dead, right? I kicked him in the face making him release Yamcha. I got into my Demon stance noticing the clown-like short guy next to Gero. The others apparently noticed who the old guy was too.

"Hey aren't you dead?" Goku asked innocently.

"Who cares, let's just take this away from the innocent people." I said.

"Very well I'm reasonable," He grinned, "I can't wait to take your energies."

We flew to a rocky Cliffside. Goku stepped up to fight first. He turned super saiyan and began to fight. I noticed Goku starting to get sloppy. His Ki was lowering too. That damn android must be stealing energy.

"Goku stop fighting hand-to-hand! He's stealing your energy."

He nodded and we tossed him a bean. He ate it and his energy returned stronger than before. His moves began to get sloppy again and his energy started dropping again. It dawned on me.

"Guys! The virus! Goku didn't take the medicine."

Goku suddenly dropped from his super saiyan state and fell unconscious.

"Okay guys, Me and Yamcha will take Goku back to Roshi's house for the medicine."

"Is my daddy going to be okay?"

I looked down at him, "I hope so."

"Come on!"

I picked up Goku and started flying away. The android got in my path. Vegeta came from nowhere and kicked him in the face. He hit the ground hard.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"Just go! I'm not losing my rival!"

Me and Yamcha flew at top speed back. I knew we had to get there quickly.

"Kaioken!" A bright red aura surrounded me. I flew twice as fast now. I got to Roshi quickly.

"Master Roshi! I need the heart medicine."

"What!" He ran outside with a bottle of pills.

He tried to feed it to Goku. He wouldn't swallow. I tried to make him swallow. I leaned next to his ear.

"It's turkey." I whispered.

Goku started chewing and swallowing. I laughed.

"Works every time. Yamcha call Chi-Chi and Bulma. I'll take him to a bed."

I carried Goku to the bedroom and laid him down.

"Get better soon pal."

I left and 5 minutes later Chi-Chi came barging in, "Where is he!"

I paled in fear, "U-upstairs."

She ran up to check on him. Bulma came in soon after and she went upstairs too.

Time skip: basically what happens up until cell absorbs 17.

"Come on guys, we have to find 18 and 16 before Cell."

"Kazuto we can't beat him."

"Bull."

They looked at me.

"If we give up now, we can't call ourselves warriors. Vegeta would be a disgrace to his saiyan race."

They knew I was right.

"We aren't strong enough." Krillin said.

"There is a place we can continuously train for a year in a day." Goku piped in.

"Where!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grab on."

Goku instant transmissioned us to the lookout.

Vegeta and Trunks went in first.

"Hey Goku we should fight."

"Why."

"After every fight a saiyan gains strength right?"

"Yeah dad I get what he's on about. We can get faster strength while we wait."

For the 24 hours we waited we continuously sparred and Dende healed us. We had gotten a good amount of extra strength. Vegeta and Trunks came out with a ridiculous strength boost. They left to fight Cell. I was worried Vegeta's arrogance would get them hurt, but I had to trust them.

Mr. Popo altered the Time room to allow three people to go in. Me, Goku, and Gohan all went in. We trained our hardest, and Gohan was almost stronger than Goku, I was at Goku's Kaioken times 20 level, but I couldn't unlock super saiyan easily like Gohan. We left, but I never unlocked Super Saiyan. We were told about Cell's plan, and that Cell unlocked his perfect form. I didn't want to use Kaioken if I fought Cell. It had a much higher toll on my body than normal. Everyone trained again, but Goku, Gohan, and I.

A few days before the games a saiyan named Paragus came for Vegeta, and all of us came too. We met a strange man named Broly and went to sleep. I noticed a similarity with our Ki, but I couldn't tell why. That night Broly tried to attack Goku in his sleep. I followed them to the lake. Broly transformed into the legendary super saiyan. He started demolishing us. Vegeta just fell in his own fear.

"Coward!" I yelled as I ran to help them.

Broly punched me into the nearest building. I was paralyzed from just one punch!

"Dammit! Dammit! All my friends are hurt and I can't do anything!"

My Ki was rising fast and my hair flickered a dark blue. Everyone stopped to look at me. To say they were awestruck would be an understatement. My power had increased dramatically. It was just like when Broly transformed into his first form. I wrenched my way off the wall.

Paragus yelled, "A second legendary super saiyan! Impossible!"

I wasn't as powerful as Broly in his Legendary form, but I could at least give him a hard fight. My transformation was ten times stronger than normal super saiyan boosts. I looked at him menacingly.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed maniacally, "A good fight."

(Goku was stronger than Broly in their base, but he transformed and started beating Goku even after he turned super saiyan. Everyone ganged up on BARELY forcing him to have to transform again into Legendary. That's why I think Broly's transformations are stronger.)

Broly looked at me with killing intent. I returned it with equal animosity. We charged each other. I punched him in the gut. He hit me in the face. We flew away from each other. He recovered first and charged me. I was still stunned. He hit me again and I flew into the ground. I rolled to avoid a kick. I popped up and shot a Ki blast in his face.

"Guys! We have to help Kazuto!" Goku yelled.

They all focused their energy on me, even Vegeta. I felt my power keep rising. I had passed Broly's power and kept getting stronger.

"Impossible! I am the strongest!" Broly screamed at me.

I grinned almost evilly, "Not anymore."

"KA-"

"No I won't let this happen!"

"ME"

He charged his strongest attack in his hands.

"HA"

"Die!"

"ME"

He threw them at me.

"HAAAAAA!"

I unleashed all of my power just before his attack hit. It consumed his only adding more power to the Kamehameha.

"NO!"

It consumed him launching towards the now nearby meteor. I collapsed.

I awoke and they told me what happened. After I collapsed the meteor hit the planet. Goku barely had time to instant transmission to the ship.

"So Kazuto!" Goku piped up, "You're the Legendary Super Saiyan huh!"

"I guess so."

"Were sparring later brat."

"Hold on Vegeta! The Cell games are tomorrow."

Vegeta tisked, "Fine."

Goku turned to me, "We need to teach you to control your transformation."

I nodded. We grinned at each other.

We rested for a while and awoke for the games. We flew to the location of the games. Cell was waiting.

Goku went first. They fought at full strength. It looked completely even, but I could tell Goku was losing, inch by inch. They suddenly stopped.

"I give up!" Goku yelled.

We gasped, "Gohan can you fight now?"

"G-Gohan?" I stuttered.

Gohan was stunned, but he nodded. I looked at Gohan.

"Let me."

They looked at me.

"You're not as strong as Cell though!" Piccolo said.

"After I healed, I got a massive Zenkai boost. I'm probably stronger than Goku."

Vegeta scowled, "I say let him."

I nodded to Vegeta thankfully.

"Hey Cell!" Goku yelled, "Here you go."

He tossed Cell a senzu bean. Cell ate it. Everyone looked at him in shock.

I smiled, "Thanks Goku! It wouldn't be any fun if I couldn't fight at full strength."

I got into the turtle stance, "Bring it."

Cell charged, I tried to punch him in the stomach, but I got hit it in the face just before I hit him. I flew back. Good thing the arena was gone. I flipped back onto my feet. No more holding back.

"HAAAA" I powered up to full.

I couldn't transform yet, unless there was a moon out. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I told you I got a Zenkai boost!"

"His power is higher than Goku!" Krillin said in surprise.

Cell smirked. He started powering up too. He finished powering up. We both got into our stances. He punched me in the stomach as I kicked him in his. We both fell over and flipped back to our feet.

"Kaioken!" I yelled as a red aura enveloped me.

I punched him through a hill.

"Go Kazuto!" Gohan called.

I grinned dropping my Kaioken. I dropped onto a knee. Cell floated to me.

"Aw crap!"

He kicked me into a hill. I blacked out. A surge of power washed over me. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Gohan was screaming his power rising so fast I thought it was endless. His hair spiked up even more. Lightning appeared around him. What the hell was causing him to become so strong? I looked down a little. Cell's foot was standing on broken machine parts. A broken 16 was what I saw. My eyes widened. 16! Cell destroyed him. On public display too! Rage began to cover me again. My hair stood up again. It became a dark blue color.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gohan and I screamed simultaneously.

Everyone looked at me. Their eyes widened.

I transformed again. I wanted Cell to suffer! I began to walk to them. My power as high as Gohan's had become. Gohan slammed Cell in the stomach. He barfed up 18. I picked her up and carried her to Krillin.

"Watch her." I said coldly.

I floated back down to Gohan.

I nodded to him, "We end this!"


End file.
